


О Капитане, который вернул щит.

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Series: История о потерянном щите [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Неожиданно Капитан Америка вернул щит. Fix-It Эндгейма.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: История о потерянном щите [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608022
Kudos: 85





	О Капитане, который вернул щит.

Весенний ветерок гнал по воде небольшие волны и шевелил листву в кронах деревьев. На рассохшейся скамейке застыли, словно изваяния, Стив и Баки. Стоявший рядом Сэм еще раз перекрестился. Все трое уставились на появившегося из ниоткуда старика. Тот, одетый точно так же, как в памятный день, улыбнулся и протянул Сэму щит. Сэм демонстративно сложил руки на груди.

 **–** Неа, чувак. Второй раз я на это не поведусь. Выбирай другую кандидатуру.

 **–** Еще рано, **–** старик хитро прищурился и посмотрел на Баки.

 **–** Да, блядь, ни за что! И вообще, у меня к тебе парочка вопросов, **–** Баки встал со скамейки.

 **–** У меня тоже, **–** Стив набычился и поднялся следом.

 **–** Притормози-ка, бруклинская шпана, **–** из-за деревьев вышел еще один старик. Его могучие плечи чуть не рвали пиджак, левая кисть тускло поблескивала, а на безымянном пальце было кольцо.

 **–** Баки?!

 **–** Говорила мне моя мама, не связывайся с этими психопатами, а я не слушал, **–** запричитал Сэм.

 **–** Бак, поставь отражающий экран, **–** попросил второй Стив.

 **–** Маразмом еще не страдаю. Уже поставил.

Стив заметил, что воздух вокруг их компании словно подернулся маслянистой пленкой.

 **–** Простите старика, но мне совершенно необходимо было вручить Сэму щит именно в тот день. Думаю, вы уже убедились, что я поступил правильно.

 **–** На колени падать и кричать: «Спасибо, благодетель» не собираюсь, **–** отрезал Баки. **–** Я чуть не поседел из-за тебя.

 **–** А чего ты беспокоишься, седина тебе идет, как видишь, **–** второй Баки пригладил аккуратную стрижку.

 **–** Кто вы? **–** спросил Стив, в упор глядя на свою старшую версию.

 **–** Мы **–** это вы, только почти сто лет спустя. Теперь уже можно сказать. Но остальным **–** ни слова. Доступ к информации только у Капитанов.

 **–** Сто лет, **–** присвистнул Сэм.

 **–** Сыворотка и современная медицина, **–** отмахнулся второй Баки. **–** Стив, хорош ломать комедию, ты пугаешь сопляков.

Старик покачал головой, положил щит на новую скамейку и неуловимо изменился: стал выше ростом, приобрел идеальную осанку, а плечи туго натянули ткань серой куртки. В следующую секунду мешковатая одежда, скрывавшая все еще крепкое тело, трансформировалась в темно-синюю униформу, с маленькой белой звездой в центре груди и внушительной орденской планкой.

 **–** Коммандер Роджерс, глава... Глава чего, вам пока знать рано, но на пенсии долго отсиживаться не выйдет, **–** сверкнул второй Стив белозубой улыбкой.

Подошедший второй Баки уже «переоделся» в аналогичную униформу, только черного цвета, но орденская планка была не менее впечатляющей.

 **–** А я вечный заместитель этого бандита, так что готовься носить щит, сержант, **–** второй Баки приобнял своего Стива, выставив левую руку вперед. Из запястья вырос голографический щит.

 **–** Срань господня, **–** Сэм не удержался и подошел потрогать мерцающую поверхность. **–** Хочу такой же.

 **–** Успеешь поносить. Отражает любую огневую мощь, радиус действия гораздо больше видимой площади.

Баки с интересом ткнул кулаком в район головы своей второй версии и убедился, что силовое поле держит удар.

 **–** У меня такой же, но когда я привычно вскинул руку, чтобы прикрыться, он первый раз в жизни не сработал. Зато появился мой старый боевой товарищ. Честно, не знаю, как так получилось, **–** развел руками второй Стив.

 **–** Ты уже честно сказал, что прожил свою жизнь с Картер, **–** нахмурился Баки.

 **–** Разве я так сказал? Сэмуель Уилсон, что ты ему наплел?

 **–** Сказку про правнуков тоже будешь отрицать? **–** Стив засопел, явно прикидывая, как обойти обоих Баки и хорошенько потрясти за грудки второго себя.

 **–** А вот это была чистая правда. Но я не говорил, что именно моих, **–** подмигнул второй Стив. **–** Уж тебе как никому известно, что я тогда не мог выдать истинное положение дел. Предпочитаю злого, но живого Баки, а он бы очертя голову кинулся меня, то есть тебя спасать. Не переживай, эти несколько дней отсутствия мне до сих пор припоминают.

 **–** И буду припоминать, **–** второй Баки свернул щит и посмотрел на запястье. **–** Нам пора.

 **–** Берегите друг друга. А ты, **–** второй Стив ткнул пальцем в Баки, **–** никогда не смей сомневаться. Я всю жизнь любил и буду любить только тебя.

Оба Баки слегка покраснели, и старший сварливо добавил, глядя на Стива:

 **–** Я теперешний пока не до конца разморозился и точно не научился снова говорить о чувствах, но ты знай **–** я люблю тебя до безумия. Не будем затягивать прощание, тем более **–** еще увидимся.

 **–** Обнимите Наташу и Тони.

 **–** Голограмму обнять проблематично, **–** горько усмехнулся Стив.

 **–** А разве он еще не...

 **–** Роджерс! Ты забыл, какое число сегодня?!

 **–** Что поделаешь, возраст, **–** ухмыльнулся второй Стив.

 **–** Уилсон, потерпи еще пару лет, **–** мстительно сообщил второй Баки. **–** А твой внук форменная зараза, я прибью его когда-нибудь.

Сэм ошарашенно заморгал и уселся прямо на щит.

 **–** Не вздумайте сказать Пеппер! Тони не простит, если не увидит пышное мероприятие в годовщину своей героической гибели, **–** успел крикнуть второй Стив, прежде чем исчезнуть в золотистой вспышке вместе с крепко обнимающим его вторым Баки.

* * *

Стив и Баки почти рухнули на старую скамейку, и та, не выдержав подобного издевательства, благополучно развалилась. Сэм вытащил из-под задницы щит и начал гладить, приговаривая:

 **–** Недолго нам осталось быть вместе, но ты не переживай, теперь я буду лучше за тобой присматривать.

 **–** Вот! Опять он со щитом разговаривает, **–** констатировал Баки, поднимая Стива с земли. **–** Не ушибся? Нога нормально?

 **–** Бак, перестань, я не хрустальный.

 **–** Тебе же сказали, я люблю тебя до безумия, так что смирись.

 **–** Считаешь, Пеппер действительно не стоит предупреждать? **–** озабоченно нахмурился Стив.

 **–** А если эти старые склеротики что-то напутали с датой? Лучше подождем, осталось-то меньше месяца. Двигайся, Уилсон. И вообще, иди облизывать свою прелесть в другое место, не могу это снова видеть.

Сэм хотел было съязвить в ответ, но тут Стив пристально посмотрел на обломки скамейки.

 **–** Надо ее отремонтировать.

 **–** Надо ее сжечь! Чем я сейчас и займусь, **–** Баки вытащил из кармана зажигалку.

 **–** Не смей! Это теперь наш талисман.

 **–** Для старческого маразма еще рано, отдай зажигалку.

 **–** Сэм, Капитаны Америки должны помогать друг другу! Дай-ка мне щит.

Сэм покрепче прижал к себе щит и побежал прочь. Катающиеся по земле столетние ветераны **–** это тоже было не то, чем он хотел бы любоваться субботним вечером. Тем более ему еще долгие годы предстоит видеть эту сумасшедшую парочку. И внука нужно будет предупредить, чтобы не доводил Барнса, а то еще не отпустит Стива присматривать за правнуками.


End file.
